Dragon Lair
A is one of two types of player-built creations in the world, the other being biped plots. s are often located in the same cities as plots but are generally built into cliffsides and rest high above the ground. Some plots are very isolated away from bipedal communities, however, and can be placed very near to useful resources such as metals or stones. Such lairs may end up having enemies residing at their doorstep, making them a slight nuisance to build if the player cannot fly. Guild s can be locked down in the same fashion as biped guild plots. Sizes s come in a variety of sizes ranging from very small to very, very large. They have multiple levels, ranging from a few floors high all the way to ten. Each floor can host a minimum of two or three structures depending on size variation, with the size range going up from that point. Small Lairs A small lair or 'chimney lairs' as the community may refer to them are the smallest lairs available out in the world. They have a volume of 1,990,656m ³ or less and are thin enough to be unable to conventionally fit the largest structures in the game such as Grand Hall or T6 Lairs. What they lack in width and length they make up for in depth, being some of the deepest lairs available in the game. The dimensions of these lairs hover around 96x96x216 and 96x72x240. They often lay far in the outskirts of cities and towns and are quite rare. Oddball Lairs Lairs that have the volume of small or medium lairs but are considered the other size in the community are these oddballs; 96x120x168, and 120x72x240. The first lair is generally considered 'medium' or 'normal' by the community despite it's volume that's below 1,990,656m ³. It can fit in normal structures like all medium lairs. The second would normally be considered a medium lair but is not due to the thin way it is shaped which hinders its ability to house certain normal structures. Medium Lairs Medium lairs take up the majority of the world, with the most common lair size in the game being 120x120x144. These are the cookie-cutter lairs lay between 1,990,656m ³ and 2,073,600m ³; they're often placed in towns and guild communities, though they are often found strung across the world as well. It is possible, though uncommon, to fit a Grand Hall into this lair size. The only other non-oddball lairs of this volume are the 144x144x96 lair, which is very short but expansive horizontally, and the 96x144x144 lair, which is stunted on one side and rather deep. Large Lairs The only lair above the size of 2,073,600m ³ are the monstrous guild master lairs located in only four locations in the world. They can house two Grand Halls across from each other on one level and still have space vertically. They are the 240x96x192 lairs and have a massive volume of 4,423,680m ³, double that of the normal lairs. Lair Planning & Building s are planned in three dimensions unlike biped plots and require the previous structure that connects the planned piece to the entrance be built before it too can be built. Each lair piece is placed into a 'block', with their sizes varying between 1x1 in size all the way up to the Grand Hall's 4x4x4. Unlike the lairs themselves, lair pieces are not measured in meters, with each lair block equaling 24 meters horizontally and around 21 meters vertically. Meaning, the largest lair can hold 10x4x9 blocks worth of structures and the smallest can hold 4x4x10 blocks worth. List of Lair Structures Category:Construction Category:Info